Estar contigo
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Todo a funcionado y no me importa como es que hemos llegado aquí, lo único que quiero ahora es estar contigo, hoy y para siempre.


_**Hey!**_

_**Pequeño shot que se me acaba de ocurrir hace veinte minutos, jaja creo que tengo problemas, pero pues ya está listo y no los quería dejar esperando.**_

_**Por cierto, estoy considerando en subir un long-fic de esta pareja, solamente necesito ubicarme en un punto para desarrollarme la historia.**_

_**Disfruten.**_

* * *

_**Estar contigo.**_

* * *

Abrí mis ojos con algo de pesar. No recordaba muy bien todo lo que había pasado anoche, hasta que sentí el cuerpo de Loomer muy cerca del mío, lo estaba abrazando. La luz daba en nuestros rostros, pero él se escondía en mi torso, evitando despertarse, creo que era muy inteligente.

Yo por mi parte, lo abrace con un poco más de fuerza y con suma delicadeza, deposite un beso en su frente y me recostó, a la espera de que despertara.

Aún seguíamos desnudos y la verdad eso me estaba excitando nuevamente y el Big de mi apellido, según Billy, estaba tomando vida como cada vez que estamos juntos.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que salimos del cuarto de Gordy, tomados de la mano y ya más de un año desde que nos declaramos nuestro amor, creo que hasta ahora todo va bien.

Siento que mi vida no puede ser mejor, claro que me gustaría algo más de atención de mis padres, pero con tener a Billy en mi vida, es más que suficiente y podría jurar que sobraría para toda una vida.

Ahora me pregunto, si en realidad está conforme por cómo se ha dado todo, sé que de muchas maneras, no estuvo bien que me quisiera saltar a la parte sexual de nuestra relación dentro de nuestras primeras horas oficiales de noviazgo, pero Loomer es tan sexy y yo demasiado débil como para resistirlo.

No sé si siga muy enojado por aquella amenaza que le hice hace dos semanas, pero por lo que hemos estado haciendo ese mismo tiempo, creo que lo ha olvidado.

Pero lo que más me importa es, si no se siente inseguro de que nuestra relación, sigue siendo de lo que se habla en toda la escuela. Sus amigos se han alejado de él. Pero para fortuna de ambos, Moze y Cookie ahora son más unidos a ambos, estoy muy agradecido de ellos, me han apoyado en todo, en serio son amigos y no se dudaron ni un solo segundo en aceptarme cuando les conté lo de Billy, de hecho, me contaron que tenían varias teorías, pero de la que menos sospechaban era del romance entre nosotros.

El director Crabs hablo con nosotros, y la verdad creo que su plática fue demasiado extraña, es más, ni siquiera parecía orientación, nos estuvo preguntando cosas personales, como desde cuando habíamos comenzado con nuestra relación. Poco a poco comenzó a hacer preguntas más comprometedoras, como la que tanto había torturado a mi amado brabucón, quien era la chica de la relación.

Por supuesto, que en lugar de contestar explote contra el director, diciéndole varias cosas que tal vez no debí, estuve suspendido tres días… pero Billy tampoco fue a la escuela. De hecho terminando este fin de semana, tengo que volver a la escuela, tal vez además de la suspensión, tendré detención por varios días, pero no importa, porqué el director Crabs no tenía derecho para preguntarnos tales cosas y menos y "casualmente" oprimía el megáfono y toda la escuela se enteraba de nuestra vida amorosa y sexual.

Puedo escuchar que Billy se queja un poco, comienzo a acariciar su espalda y cuando me doy cuenta, ya tiene los ojos abiertos y está acariciando mi torso, pasando sobretodo su mano por mi ombligo, creo que hay algo que le gusta ahí.

-¿Cómo estás?- Le dije, siempre que dormíamos juntos… todos los días le preguntaba lo mismo, tal vez todo era repetitivo, con respecto a la primera pregunta, pero era un tipo de tradición o mecanismo para comenzar algo entre los dos.

-Algo adolorido.- Me dijo, la verdad me preocupe demasiado.

-¿Qué te duele? ¿Tienes gripe? ¿Sientes algo en los ojos?- Solamente me sonrió sinceramente, creo que estaba exagerando las cosas.

-No.- me dijo y luego se sonrojo.- Es que…- Se estaba sonrojando aún más.- Anoche, lo hiciste más fuerte de lo normal y…- Ya había entendido todo, pero me encantaba ver su carita sonrojada y llena de vergüenza.

-Lo siento.- Le dije, la verdad no sentía nada de esa forma, pero si había una pisca de culpa, ya que solamente me había preocupado por hacerme sentir placer, sin tener en cuenta a Billy.

-No te preocupes.- Me dijo, separándose de mi torso, para quedar a la altura de mi rostro.

-Te prometo que la próxima vez, seré más cuidadoso.- Dije, su expresión al escucharlo todo, fue rara.

-¿Próxima vez?- Sentí como si una daga se clavara en mi estómago.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?- En mi voz, se escuchaba un gran temor y desesperación.

-Nada, solamente quería hacerte sentir lo que tú me hiciste sentir cuando me amenazaste.- En definitiva, no lo había olvidado, pero debo de admitir la sensación no es nada bonita.

-Eres un bobo, brabucón, alto y sumiso.- Le dije, me puse encima de él.

-Pero soy tuyo, cada que quieres.- Contesto, era una respuesta excelente.

-A ti también te gusta.- Le dije y me miro de manera decepcionada.- ¿No te gusta lo que te hago?-

-Para nada.- Me baje de su cuerpo, en sentía inútil, después de un año, no hacía feliz a Loomer ¿Ahora qué sería de nuestra relación?

-Me encanta.- Me dijo, creo que ese chico que quiere hacer sentir mal, por este día.

-¡Eres un bobo!- le dije, fingiendo enojo y el fingió estar ofendido.- Pero te amo.- Hace mucho tiempo, nos dijimos ese par de palabras y sabíamos que sería durante mucho tiempo, tal vez por toda la vida. Yo soy Billysexual, él es Bigbysexual… creo que tenemos futuro juntos.

-Vamos, solamente son bromas.- Me dijo.- Pero si quieres sentirte mejor, te prometo que hoy en la noche…- ¡Vaya! Sí que le encanta, pero yo también estaba satisfecho con todo de él.

-De acuerdo.- Le dije, lo abrase y terminamos como la posición inicial, solo que ahora, estábamos un poco más despiertos y sin la sábana cubriendo nuestros cuerpos.- Pero quiero saber ¿Cómo te has sentido desde que dijimos que éramos novios?

Su cara se quedó congelada, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero tenía por seguro, que algo tenía que hacer. Lo bese.

Reacciono de inmediato.- La verdad.- Comenzó con algo de nerviosismo.- Me siento algo extraño.- Bajo su mirada.- Es la primera vez que tengo un novio y una persona que amo de verdad.- Dijo era increíble lo fácil que se sonrojaba.- Me siento algo triste, porque mis amigos me han dejado poco a poco.- Creo que empezaría a llorar.- La gente ya no me toma en serio.- Poco a poco incrementaba la tristeza.- Pero… a pesar de todo eso, estoy muy feliz de estar contigo, de que Moze y Cookie nos hayan aceptado, de estar contigo, de poder besarte en cualquier lado, de estar contigo, de que ahora puedo ser quien en realidad soy, estar contigo, de que me hagas el amor, de estar contigo, de que seamos novios y no sé si ya te lo he dicho, pero de… estar contigo.- Ese pequeño discurso, creo que me daba un mensaje subliminal ¿Le gustaba estar conmigo? Lo bese nuevamente.

-Me alegra mucho que te encuentres bien por la decisión que tomamos.- Le dije con sinceridad.

-Es que.- Hizo una pequeña pausa.- Lo único que quiero, es estar contigo.- Y así lo quería yo también.

* * *

_**¿Loomer quería estar con Ned? ¿Les ha gustado? **_

_**Espero que sí, gracias por leer, me alegran el día y si quieren que ese día sea aún mejor, déjense un review, no cuestan nada, no importa que no tengan cuenta, se pasa por un filtro el cual acepto sin excepciones, o si tienen cuenta ¡Con más razón!**_

_**Se despide…**_

_RusherloveKogan_


End file.
